


The Shelby whore

by Sterek_09



Series: Shelby love [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Gen, Hurt, Love, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Other, Polygamy, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Lily wasn't a real whore but in the eyes of everyone you simply couldn't sleep with three brothers and not be a whore. She loved them all but unfortunately she doesn't think they love her so she leaves but taking a piece of them with her.





	The Shelby whore

The Shelby whore 

Lily maybe a whore but she was a Shelby whore, she was the only girl they had and they are the only men she's ever survived. People sometimes like to forget lily was 16 when she met the brothers and had previously been brought up in a Village where it was unheard of that women had sex out side of marriage. When she moved too small Heath she fell in love with all three of the brothers, she loved how Arthur was so rough with everyone else and angry but with her he would be so gentle and soft. When she was with john he just wanted to cuddle and talk about how his kids are driving him made but he still loves them. She loved it when tommy would fuck rough but after called and whisper fantasies in her ears. 

What she hated as how they all seemed to have women all over them. How tommy couldn't walk down the street with out women getting wet. How when she was our shopping men would try and pay her for sex saying it's no different than the money the shelbys give her and that she should stop being ungrateful. She always had to walk away, she hated the way people looked at Arthur like he was some sort of attraction at the zoo. Lily hated how people would talk about how john didn't look after his kids properly.   
What she really hated the most was how she was pregnant and didn't know which of the beautiful men she was in love was the father. 

All three had loved her and fucked her the same amount she couldn't chose because she knew how much they all wanted kids however she new it would be a bastard child and non of the brothers would welcome a child with a whore. So when all the brothers where out on business lily packed her bags and wrote them a letter and then she was gone in the wind. 

Dear tommy, Arthur and john,

I love you all very much I know you might not all love and I might have just been stress reliever. I cherish my time with each of you and how you're so caring and loving. However I must leave because I am pregnant and I don't know which of one you is the father. I also don't know if you would accept my child so I decide to make it easier for you and leave. 

With all my love   
Lily 

Lily didn't only leave small Heath that day she left behind three broken men that mourned the lose of their love and their child.


End file.
